unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
Valiant Thor
Listen: My name is Valiant Thor, and I am funky; you dig? Now maybe you've read that women are from Venus and men are from Mars, but let me set you straight: I am from Venus and I am all man. I've never met a man from Mars worth a good goddamn. Kids, I swung by this crazy rock you call Earth back in 1957 to talk to Ike and Tricky Dick Nixon about how I could lend a hand and help you kids out. They put me up in a swinging pad near the pentagon, with a couple of lady-friends, and I proceeded to paint that town red! I palled around with Bobby Darin, Dean Martin, Sinatra and Nat King Cole. We had us a big orgy one night back then, with Billie Holiday, both the Kennedy brothers were there, Marilyn Monroe, Bob Hope and Bing Crosby, Ava Gardner, John Wayne, Eartha Kitt, Abbott & Costelo, Doris Day, Elizabeth Taylor and a bunch of them little grey aliens. Them fellas ain't no taller than Sammy Davis. You really only wanna use them guys for bringing in towels and vodka tonics. Wild swinging times, I'll tell you for sure. You have to remember this was 1958 or 59 and Elvis Presley was stationed in Germany with the US military. Elvis was released from the army in March of 1960 and in that very same March of 1960, I hopped on board my spaceship and blasted off back to Venus. Me and Elvis have some history, but I don't wanna get into it. Listen kids, lemme set the record straight about a few things. This Frank Stranges or Strange or whatever, this guy wrote a book about me. He was an ok guy, we hung out a little, but he was a real Jesus freak, you know? Ended up putting a bunch of Jesus stuff in the book. Listen, I am from Venus. There's been no crucifixions on Venus, so Jesus Schmesus, you kids need to look up to someone, look no further than Valiant Thor. Also, this guy Phil Schnieder says we met and that is true. Lemme tell you about this guy Phil. This guy will whip out his knarled and mangled cock at the smallest provocation. This thing is in bad shape. Split in two down the middle, balls all crispy-crittered. That fucking guy! But look at me now, back on Earth with the spaceship parked out near Las Vegas, typing up an entry on myself on the internet! You know who is playing Vegas right now? Celine Dion. Yeah. See kids, I have a damn near 500 year lifespan. So while Sinatra and Dino and Elvis and all those cats are gone, I'm still here. I left the ship near Lake Mead and right about now I'm in a little dark saloon, it's quarter to 3am and I'm having another Scotch, neat. There's a cute Nordic chick checking ol' Val Thor out, so kids I need to blast on off outta here. But just know--Valiant Thor is around! And whenever you need me, just say the words Valiant Thor out loud 3 times, then spin around once and look into a mirror; then slap on a little make-up and fly to Venus and find me. Because I live on Venus. My name is Valiant Thor and I am funky My name is Valiant Thor, I have a monkey Valiant Thor OUT. This is all complete nonsense. Val Valiant Thor was apparently a real entity. That being said, nothing on this page was written by or in association with him. Valiant Thor Fan Club Valiant Thor IN! I AM THE GOD OF HELLFIii...I'm just fucking with you! It's me, Valiant Thor! Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I only want you to have some fun. I came back to Earth again. Venus is b-o-r-i-n-g! And space sucks. And Earth needs me---this place has gone to shit in a shit-basket, and listen, I know you guys don't have "shit-baskets" on this planet, but you can still conjure up that image. I'm advising some top Illuminati and New World Order-types over at the new secret Bohemian Grove we ain't s'posed to talk about, when I see an edit to this page calling it nonsense. Listen up pallies: Of course I'm a REAL entity. If I wasn't, I couldn't be writing this page. Nobody speaks for Valiant Thor but me, Valiant Thor! Don't get me wrong; I'm glad there's a fan club. Send my checks to Venus. My name is Valiant Thor and I AM FUNKY Valiant Thor OUT Category:People